


One more day all on my own

by Gizmo



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Mention of Julia, Mention of Quentin, Welters challege week 2, mention of Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: "You don't have friends. You have people that are so afraid of you they'd rather be on your side. There's a difference."





	One more day all on my own

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but what Julia told her cut deep into her soul. Letting that crazy hedge bitch win was driving her insane, but maybe she was right. And this out of everything terrified her.

Was that true. Doesn't she have one friend. 

Walking in the silent castle, her heels echoing on the marble Margo walk toward the north tower to watch the sun rise.She like to see Fillory groggily waking up before drama unfold and her life get ten times more complicated. She use to love drama and complication, now she only wish for a month without magic dying or a treat of war and death. It almost made her miss Earth. Almost. 

 

Walking in the silent castle, her heels echoing on the marble Margo walk toward the north tower to watch the sunrise.She like to see Fillory groggily waking up before drama unfold and her life get ten times more complicated. She use to love drama and complication, now she only wish for a month without magic dying or a treat of war and death. It almost made her miss Earth. Almost. 

Because despite her terrible moods lately, she knew that she care about her kingdom and its people. Which what made him more bitter. She'd told herself she would stop caring. Eliot and her had made a pack. And both of them got tangled so much into Fillory that they now care about it. It's sucks.

_"You don't have friends. You have people that are so afraid of you they'd rather be on your side. There's a difference."_

Fuck that bitch. It's been week since that girl Quentin called a friend told her that. And it keeps echoing into her mind and drumming her soul until insomnia creeps in. 

She always knew she was alone. But loneliness never was an issue. She was always surrounded and busy to be anything but bored. If they wanted to be with her, it was alright. She didn't have to want them around and this would provide her with an arsenal of cold remark and an excuse when she wanted to be alone.

But being a ruler means having people under your order but no one who would be there because they want to. 

Margo sat at the edge of the window, looking the forest extending until her eyes could see. In the front, a single and smaller tree was already growing out of the earth. That's where Alice was buried. Her magic so powerful that she could grow nature around herself even if she died. She can't say her sacrifice didn't hurt her. But seeing how destroy Quentin had been, she knew she couldn't allowed herself to mourn. So she swallowed her sadness and became mad at her. Why did she had to kill herself? Thy could have got another plan, another way around. But no. She had to be the Martyr and everyone was weeping for her and a sacrifice no one asked her to do. 

Was she friend with Alice? No. Had she wanted one day? At first maybe, but they both were too stubborn to put their pride and ideas behind. They ended up head biting more than anything. But she was fun to spar with and the challenge of her intellect was welcome. Ally, yes, but not friends.

And now she was dead and Margo got to look upon her in a way that was horrifying. No wonder Quentin didn't spent more than a month around here. 

_"You don't have friends. You have people that are so afraid of you they'd rather be on your side. There's a difference."_

Was Quentin her friend. He was clearly Eliot’s. Hell if one thing she was sure it’s that the High King was as protective and possessive as he was with her. It was the limit of love. But that was another topic for another melodrama. 

What is fear and what is love. How sad it was that she couldn’t know anymore. Part of her liked the reverence some people were giving to her, but was it worth the cost. Did she bullied her way into Quentin’s friend or does he legitimately liked her. At one point, it would have been easier to answer that question. But then she’d talked to him, and they kiss, and they fuck, And god now between them there was something that was mixed with regret and desire to start again. She’d opened up to him. Just an inch of her soul, and she managed to ruin his life, Alice’s last moment and Eliot. It was like a knife in the heart to realize that maybe, even sweet and loving Quentin didn’t believe in her enough to be at least her friend. If Alice was a package deal with him, was she the package deal of Eliot’s?

That’s why she’d rather be a cold hearted bitch. You are alone but you hurt less people and they don’t hurt you back. 

‘’Bambi?’’ 

Margo close her eyes, hoping to the tears filling her eyes wouldn’t spill. Fucking Julia and her fucking words. Of all the person who’ve said things to her, why _this_ had to hurt the most. Why was letting herself feel that way. 

The sob she was holding burst from her lips the moment Eliot put her arms around her and kissed her head. He said nothing, just letting her cry in front of a window, while their kingdom was awake. 

‘’I know this are hard between us. ‘’ She said. ‘’ But please, never go away.’’ 

She was so tired of the rift between them growing every problem they had. She had to replay so many time his appology to believe that he meant it. She didn’t care that he’d put her in a dongeon. To be frank, it was the only way to wake her up and made her understand that some action may have consequence she is not ready to pay. 

Eliot sigh, turned her over and looked at her. She expected pitty. She got worry and determination. 

‘’Now, how many time did we fought since we know each other. We always kiss and make up, even if it takes time. ‘’ He said in his patented crooked smiled. ‘’What kind of king would I be without my High Queen. ‘’

‘’Probably an impulsive but less in trouble ruler. ‘’ She snorted, whipping her tears out of her face. Thank god she didn’t put make up yet. Anyway in which parallel universe anyone put make up on before dawn. 

‘’Probably.’’ He admited, fixing her stupid eyepatch that only made everything itch. ‘’But who would smack me in the head when I need it. ‘’ 

She took a deep breath and looked at him with her doe eye that gave her the nickname Bambi. 

‘’And help me find solution. ‘’Eliot continue, sensing she still needed comfort. ‘’I mean come one you found a spell so we do Les miserables in Fillory. How awesome can you be. ‘’

Okay, he won, she laugh. He did to. 

‘’That’s was pretty awesome. ‘’ 

‘’That was fucking awesome. ‘’ He corrected, which made them laugh more. 

She hugged him and he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head and humming the song they’d sang together. Fuck Julia. Really. Why did she let that bitch made her think that she didn’t had any friend. Yes maybe the others were a bit afrait of her, and yes maybe she forced her way into other people. But Julia would never had something like she had with Eliot. More than a friend, a brother,.


End file.
